


Here With You

by CandyFox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyFox/pseuds/CandyFox
Summary: Hilbert comes back to Unova after two years and reunites with N in Nimbasa City.





	Here With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angeltrumpets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeltrumpets/gifts).



Two years have passed since Hilbert was last in Unova. He'd gone out to search for N after becoming champion and helping track down the seven sages. Hilbert searched many different regions, chasing sightings of N's whereabouts when he heard them, but hadn't been able to find him. He comes back home to see his mom and his friends after being gone so long, taking a break from his search.

Hilbert knocks on the front door to his house. He smiles brightly when his mom answers the door. Her eyes go wide when she sees him and a smile finds its way on her face. She quickly pulls him into a hug.

"Hi mom," he says as he hugs her back.

They part from each other and his mom wipes tears from her eyes.

"I'm so happy to see you! Did you meet up with that friend of yours?" She says.

Hilbert shakes his head. "I wasn't able to find him," he says sadly.

His mom looks concerned for a moment, then brightens up. "He actually dropped by here a couple of days ago and introduced himself to me. He's just as cute as you described him," she says.

He feels his face heat up at the memory. "Did he tell you where he went?"

She nods her head. "He said he was staying in Nimbasa city for a couple of weeks. I think he might still be there," she tells him.

Hilbert takes out a poke ball and sends out his braviary named Hero. He hops onto his back and pats him on the head. He then looks back to his mom.

"I'm sorry to leave so soon," Hilbert says.

His mom smiles softly. "You have no reason to apologize. Go and find your friend," she says.

Hilbert waves to his mom, then asks Hero to fly him over to Nimbasa city. Hero takes flight and sets off as fast as possible. The journey doesn't take long and Hilbert lands next to the pokecenter. He gives Hero a treat before sending him back inside the poke ball. Hilbert takes a guess to where N might be and runs to the amusement park where the Ferris wheel they once went on together is.

He looks around for a good while before he finally spots N sitting on a park bench, looking out towards the Ferris wheel. He is wearing a coat because of the winter chill, but his long green hair and baseball cap are unmistakable. Hilbert gives a sigh of relief when he sees him. The park isn't crowded due to the cold weather, so he has a clear line of sight to him. Hilbert cups his mouth and calls N's name. A few heads turn, but no one pays too much attention to him. N looks over to him and his green eyes widen. He stands up as Hilbert runs over to him. Hilbert hugs N as soon as he reaches him and N makes a small noise of surprise before he hugs back.

"You're here," N says like he can barely believe it.

"Yeah, I'm here," he says softly.

Hilbert holds onto N for a little longer before breaking the hug. Hilbert holds one of N's hands in his, not wanting to lose physical contact with him yet and N holds his hand back.

"I searched all over for you, but I was always a few steps behind you. I didn't excpect you would come to my house eventually," he says.

"Your mom told me that you've been searching for me. I visited different regions, trying to find myself and what I wanted to do with my life from now on. I found a new dream by learning various viewpoints. I came back so I can tell you I feel." N squeezes his hand tightly. "You helped me see that the relationship between people and pokemon isn't as black and white as I once believed. Without you I might not be here now. I love you and want to be with you," N says.

Hilbert wipes his eyes and smiles softly at N. "I love you and want to be with you too. I searched for you so I could also tell you how I feel," he says.

N pulls Hilbert close and leans down as Hilbert gets onto his tip-toes, so they can kiss. N's lips are soft and warm despite the chilly weather. Hilbert digs his hand in N's coat and holds onto him. They eventually part, but stand close to each other. After searching for two years to find him, Hilbert has a hard time resisting the urge to be close him. N doesn't seem to mind and stays just as close to him.

"How about we go on the Ferris wheel? I remember you said you liked them," Hilbert says.

N smiles. "I do like Ferris wheels. I would love to go on since I haven't been on one in two years."

The line for the Ferris wheel is very short. They climb into one of the capsules and snuggle up close. The sky was light blue and a little bit of snow was starting to fall. Trees were covered in a light dusting of frost.

"You said you have a new dream earlier. What is your new dream like?" Hilbert asks.

"My dream is to help create a world where pokemon and people will be bound together without poke balls. They will simply trust and help one another. Pokemon and people shouldn't be seperated as they help each other grow. A world were ideals and truth mix together," N says.

Hilbert smiles. "I think it's a nice dream to works towards," he says.

The Ferris wheel ride comes to an end and they climb out of the capsule. They find the closest bench and sit down. Hilbert places his hand on top of N's.

"Are you going to come home with me?" He asks.

N laces their hands together. "I was always going to."

Later that night in Nuvema town, Hilbert and N share the same bed. They both have the best sleep either one of them has had in two years.


End file.
